


Songe

by drakhus67820



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jonerys AU Fest, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, True Love, jon is ashara son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: After a hard day Daenerys go in the bed, missing dearly his secret love.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Songe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulOutkastz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulOutkastz/gifts).

> Hello everyone! I am back again with a little one shot! This time an ask from thebeautyofjoneryzz! Thank you my sweet love!   
Again, I thanks MK31/horsemanoftheapocolypse for his correcting! Thanks man your a gift!

Daenerys leaned against the door of his office, relieved that finally her day was over. The young princess had spent the morning in the offices of the company, preparing the annual board of shareholders. This one already has her in less than two weeks. As the representative of the crown, and the majority shareholder, it had been her responsibility to coordinate and organize everything. It goes from something as "insignificant" as the menus to the content that the different director or sub-director would say during the various presentations.

But despite all the frustration she could feel at the lack of response from her interlocutors, mistakes or delays, for nothing in the world she would not swap her place. Her afternoon unfortunately had been much less useful and -in many ways- much more frustrating.

Spending her afternoons with her sister-in-law had become a chore rather than a pleasure. The futility of the subject of discussion as well as her increasing insistence on remedying the problem of her celibacy had been right in her patience with the Queen. Queen Elia was not the only one, her own mother, Queen Rhaella had also more than once expressed her concern.

And today she was entitled to both at the same time. Daenerys had the greatest difficulty in commenting on how their own marriage was an example of success. Her own was crazy and violent. While Rhaegar had publicly stated that he had no love for Elia. Even after all his years, her older brother had not stopped thinking about his tender Lyanna.

Her mother had never openly expressed her opinion about her future husband. Only express the need for one. Elia, on the other hand, was particularly insistent that she needed to marry Quentyn. It was something Daenerys did not understand, her own brother Viserys was already married to Arianne the heiress of the house Martell. A sacrifice needed to appease Dorne after Rhaegar took Lyanna Stark for a second wife.

Daenerys shook her head as she entered her room. Just a week ago, she could guess the presence of another person. As she undressed and put on her nightgown, the princess thought that the manor had looked like a real house. Every time she came home, it was with the certainty that her Jon would be there. It was the certainty that every night she would have her near her. That each morning it is from her arms that she reluctantly left.

The young princess had a twinge in her heart as she sat down at her dressing table and thought that her hidden and forbidden moments were getting more and more frustrating. Both knew they could not go on forever. They never really talked about it. Bastard or not, Daenerys would have Jon with her for the rest of her life. If it had not been the Tully's complaints and Eddard Stark's refusal, he would have been there several years ago.

As always when she thought of the Harrenhall event, her chest swelled with rage. With more force than necessary she began to brush her hair, ignoring the pain caused by sudden gestures. Daenerys closed her eyes, preferring to focus on the projects she had gradually put in place without Jon noticing.

Daenerys knew perfectly well that Jon's bastard status was the only real problem. A problem that his brother could easily fix with a simple movement of the pen. All she needed was to gather enough support. Luckily, the fact that Jon was a talented and appreciative officer was playing in his favor. Not to mention that they had an ally of size: the Crown Prince. Aegon.

Daenerys rose from his seat and headed for his bed. As always when she was going to bed, she opened the drawer of her bed-table and took out the little wooden medallion. Carved roughly in barral wood and hung on a thin leather thong a dragon and a wolf was entwined together. It was far from gold necklace set with precious stone, yet it was one of his most precious treasures. Ready for the night, Daenerys sighed while lying down, looking regretfully at the empty spot next to her. Unconsciously she ran her hand over the cold void, imagining Jon's warm presence as she closed her eyes.

When she awoke, she felt the warmth of a hand gently stroking her face. For a second she panicked before she recognized that feeling. The many memories she had of the same hand that mapped her body in any way possible was written deep down inside her.

With regret the hand left her face. A regret very much replaced by pleasure as she slipped under the blanket and under her nightgown gently caressing the inside of her thigh. At the same time she could feel a warm breath that tickled the sensitive skin of her neck before the man began to speak.

\- "I know you're awake, my love. "

A smile lighted her face as she opened her eyes. Sitting next to her, she could see Jon's form in the dim light. Daenerys reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck as her legs clutched at Jon's waist. His lips naturally found their way to Jon's. She savored the texture of his lips and his unique and addictive taste. Jon returned his kiss with the same enthusiasm his hands slipped under her nightie, passing the seam of her panties to feel the firm flesh of her buttocks.

When they parted, Daenerys put her forehead against that of her lover. Daenerys and Jon stayed that way. Finally, Jon kissed him again, Daenerys felt herself lying on the bed while Jon's hand was pulling her panties down her legs. To her surprise, however, she did not feel any of her lover's fingers slipping on her lower lips.

Instead, Jon got up, and the princess looked at him curiously as he took one of her feet between his hands. Jon lifted her foot towards his face and began to kiss, first on her toes, he went back to her calf and he kissed it. Slowly, he goes back to her leg, his mouth never leaving her skin made hot by his actions.

Daenerys closed her eyes, lost in a world of pleasure. The heat between her thighs was increasing, a small moan of pleasure sometimes leaving her lips when Jon touched a more sensitive place.

"- Jon".

Daenerys felt like a goddess. Revered and loved. A feeling that reaches its peak when finally Jon reaches his destination. Jon gave up all patience and threw himself on his destination. Dropping like a hungry wolf at its source.

"- Jon," Daenerys whines, surprised and delighted by the whine of rhythm. Reflexively her hand went to get lost in the hair of her lover. Her lover finally stopped playing and got up Daenerys his hands went up along her hips, as he stood between her thighs.

To her surprise, she felt herself fall. From the back of her bed she jumped, her heart pounding at the hour, the heat between her thighs almost painful while her sleepwear was soaked with sweat. Blinking, she took a few seconds to get used to the darkness.

It was a dream, sighed, Daenerys recollecting himself. A beautiful dream. A dream whose cold reality had cruelly reminded him. When she turned to Jon's usual place, she was not surprised to find her cold and empty. Daenerys suddenly felt horribly alone. Her lover missed him more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have liked, and you'r not so disappointing by the end xD  
No worries, more come soon!


End file.
